EasyJet Airline™
easyJet Airline was created by traigla in September 2013. The airline focused on realism during flights and the amount of flights the airline provides.The airline ceased operations on the 10th of January, 2016. This Airport is based on the real airline easy jet History Opening (2013) easyJet was founded by traigla in September 2013 wanting to begin a new start in his aviation career after selling ROBLOX Airways to eldotjay (now iAviate). When the group was created, there were no aircraft in the fleet and no destinations to fly to. The group began inactive to expand the growth of the group. Member growth was extreamely slow at the time and the group was only gaining around one or two members per week. Around October 2013 was when the first aircraft of the fleet was introduced. The Airbus A319 was easyJet's first aircraft and was highly unrealistic. easyJet's first airport was opened around the same time as this. Stockwood Airport was opened in October 2013 and remains easyJet's hub until this day. The airport has undergone many renovations to keep up with the ever-changing aviation community. In December 2013, a Christmas party was held by easyJet at Stockwood Airport. 2014 2014 was a slow year for easyJet. Members were slowly increasing and flights were around 3-4 times a week. easyJet became an inactive group between January and June. In July 2014, a new aircraft was introduced created by traigla with support from OllieW924 and Kelvin98. Members began to pick up around July and flights became increasingly popular. Around this time, Stockwood Airport underwent it's first renovation. September easyJet hit 100 members and hosted a party at Donicliffs Showbar created by traigla. This party was a huge success and many people appeared to show their support. 2015 January The year began as a slow start, there were not many flights due to recent exploits and aircraft were becoming old and outdated. The aircraft had not changed since the new A320 was introduced in July 2014. During mid-January, flights began to pick up with a new Airbus A320 used creating the Solid Modeller. February easyJet's new Training Facility and Headquarters opened. A new Airbus A319 with the new real easyJet livery was announced. April easyJet unveiled new Flight Data Recorder and Cockpit Voice Recorder technology on 4th April 2015. June Not a lot happened between March and May, but the airline continued to grow. On 18th June 2015, easyJet hit 500 members. On 19th June 2015, easyJet unveiled a new self-training system which means trainees could train themselves without the requirement of a instructor being present at the training facility. The system had been a great success and was continued to be used in the near-future. July On the 1st of July, easyJet hit 600 members and at the end of the month, the group had reached 686 members. During July, easyJet tested new technology, including: * Baggage belts on check-in * Fully working ground vehicles including ** food services ** baggage loading ** baggage trucks ** multi-height air stairs ** fuel trucks * Allocated seating * Baggage on aircraft easyJet's check-in at Lukington was also updated at this time. August On 1st of August, easyJet hit 691 members and at the end of the month, the group had reached 1063 members. September On 1st of September, easyJet hit 1090 members and at the end of the month, the group had reached 2155 members. October On 1st of October, easyJet hit 2221 members and at the end of the month, the group had reached 2741 members. November During November, the airline started discussing the change over to FlyBristol while the airline was still heavily gaining members. At the same time, traigla released a video on his YouTube channel to celebrate the airline reaching 3000 members. The video covers the highlights of Late 2014 and the year of 2015. December and 2016 Between December and January, easyJet started the transfer onto FlyBristol due to numerous reasons, mostly being due to copyright issues and the rising hatred of real-life airlines. Many of the well-known staff of the airline started leaving their jobs due to this change, which caused FlyBristol to hire new staff that were not as experienced and trained. easyJet ceased operations on the 10th of January 2016. As of this moment, the group has 2564 members. The airline that easyJet had transferred onto, "FlyBristol", has now also ceased operations on the 8th of May 2016 due to various issues at the time in ROBLOX aviation and from the CEO himself. Fleet Main fleet easyJet's main fleet consisted only of Airbus aircraft. * Airbus A319 * Airbus A320 Destinations * Lotherham Airport * Lukington Airport Airline Buildings * easyJet Headquarters and Training Facility Category:Europe Category:Airbus Category:Airline Category:United Kingdom